The New Recruit
by Rraz45
Summary: The X-men discover a new mutant. She has amazing powers. But what mysteries surround her? Read, Review, and enjoy!
1. New Mutant

The New Recruit

Professor Charles Xavior scanned Cerebro helplesly. Ever since the existance of mutants was made public, more mutants went into hiding. He let out a long sigh. Disapointment filled his soul once again. Just as he was about to turn Cerebro off, Cerebro's mutant alarm sounded off.

"Alert. Alert. New mutant dectected," Cerebro spoke.

The professor smirked. "Cerebro, tell me about this new mutant," he ordered.

"New mutant currently in Albany. The mutant is classified as a class five level mutant," Cerebro answered.

Xavior was stunned. He only knew Jean Grey as a class five level mutant.

"Give me the cordinates of the mutant," he commanded.

Xavior got the cordnaites from Cerebro, and hurried off.

Professor X called the X-men into the kitchen for a meeting. He had to tell them of the discovery he made. Everyone gathered in the kitchen shortly after.

"What is the matter Charles?" Ororo Monroe, aka Strom, asked her long time mentor.

"Cerebro discovered a new mutant in Albany," the professor answered.

"And you had to tell us all why?" Logan (Wolverine) asked.

"This mutant is very special," the professor informed.

"Alright when do we leave?" Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, asked.

"No Scott. This mutant is different. I will take Logan and Jean for this one," the professor responded.

Everyone was shocked. Normally the Professor took Scott and one of the others with them.

"Logan, I want the jet ready to leave immediatly. Both of you be ready to leave in fifteen minutes," the professor ordered before leaving the dumbfounded teenagers. Jean and Logan hurried out of the room.

"I guess this mutant is special." Evan (Spike) said.

Everyone just looked at him.

**1 hour earlier**

"Raven pay attenrion!" the teacher shouted.

Raven lifted her head off the desk. Raven had purple hair that came to her shoulder, with purple eyes to match, pale skin, and a red diamond in betwen her eyes (on her chakra). Raven blinked a few times as she woke up.

"Hey what were you thnking about?" the jock sitting next to her asked.

Everytime Raven fell asleep in class she would dream about about people paniking. She would scream out 'please don't go!' But Raven could never make out her dreams. She was labeled a freak in school because of it.

Raven ignored the jock's question.

"Hey freak I was talking to you!" the jock angrily whispered to Raven.

The bell rang and Raven quickly left the clasroom. Raven wished the day was over already. She noticed the jock calling her name out. She continued to walk forwar, trying her best to igonore him. The jock was fed up with Raven's attitude.

"Hey freak, I'm going to teach you some respect," the jock spoke as he caught up to Raven.

He grabbed Raven by the shoulder and pushed her against a wall. Raven was frightened to her very core.

"Please leave me alone," Raven pleaded.

"What's the matter freak, scared?" he sarcastically asked.

He grinned evilly, sendind chill's down her spine.

"GO AWAY!" Raven shouted.

Her eyes went completly white and a black aura surrounded Raven. The black energy pushed the jock off Raven and into the lockers near by. Her eyes returned to normal, and the dark aura vanished. She couldn't believe she had done that.

Everyone crowded around her and began shouting "freak." She couldn't take it. Raven fell to her knees and covered her eyes. She wished everyone would go away. Raven onced again tapped into her powers. Everything around her was lifted up in the air. Everyone ran out of the school. But Raven couldn't stop herself. Everything was being destroyed around her.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" Raven shouted.


	2. The Trigger

The New Recruit

"Logan land the plane there," Charles pointed to a clearing right next to the school.

Logan landed the jet beside Albany High. When the three X-men walked outside the jet, a massive piece of concrete was tossed their way. jean used her telekenisis to stop the floating rubble and moved it away from them. With nothing in their way, the three X-men entered the school.

The three mutants looked at the broken school. They walked forward looking for the mutant responsible. The locckers were either bent, or gone. The walls were cracked, and pieces floating around the hallways. And the lighting was dim.

"Someone was angry with the school," Logan joked.

Jean glared at him.

Charles finally found Raven.

"Is that her?" Logan asked.

Charles nodded a 'yes.'

"Hello there," Charles spoke, grabbing Raven's attention, "I'm professor Charles Xavior and I'm here to help you."

"It won't stop. I can't stop. Please help me," Raven pleaded with tears streamming sown her face.

"What's your name?" Jean asked.

"Raven"

"Raven you need to let go," Charles told Raven inside her mind.

"Get out of my head!" Raven shouted.

Everything around the mutants stopped moving. Raven's eyes turned into four red diamonds.

"Raven stop this isn't you," Charles once again spoke in Raven's mind.

Raven's eyes returned to normal. But as they did, Raven released a massive amount of energy which completly demolished the school.

"Thank you," Raven spoke.

She was fatigued from using her powers.

"Don't worry, I promise I will help you," Charles spoke.

Logan picked up Raven and carried her to the jet where they headed back to the Institute.

The next morning Raven woke in a bed that was unfamiliar to her. Slowly, yesterday's events filled her mind. It was six in the morning and all the students were still in bed because it was the weekend. Raven got out of bed and began searching for the man that helped her yesterday. Raven found the professor in his office.

"Good morning Raven," the professor smiled.

Raven gave a small smile and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Thank you for yesterday," Raven softly spoke.

"Raven, I can help you control your powers. Here is a place for mutants like you to be safe," the professor explained.

"How can you help me contrl my powers?" Raven asked.

"Here let me read your mind," the professor moved so he was now infront of Raven.

He placed his hands to the sides of Raven's head and closed his eyes. He saw what happened yesterday and everything that she felt. He felt the deep well of power she had. He broke the connection and looked at Raven.

"Your emotions are the trigger. The more you feel, the more energy you release," he explained.

"What am I supposed to do?" Raven asked.

"You must not be controled by your emotions. I suggest meditating everday to clear your mind. We will aslo have seesions to help you with your powers," the professor explained.

"So are you saying I must seperate myself from my emotions?" Raven asked.

The professor nodded in agreement.

Raven sighed. She closed her eyes. In her mind she let go of all the emotions she was feeling. She opened her eyes, and looked back at the professor.

"Professor, I have a question," Raven spoke.

"Yes," He responded.

"I was wondering if I can get back my lost memory? You see I remember waking up on the street one day without knowing anything except my name," Raven explained.

"We can work on it in our sessions together. But for now go have breakfast with the other students," the professor responded.

Raven got up and walked out of his office.

_'Truely unique,' _he spoke to himself.


	3. Catch Me if You Can

The New Recruit

Raven walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the other students. Jean got up and walked over to Raven.

"Here Raven, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Tabby, Bobby, Rogue, Gambit, Ororo, and you already met Logan," Jean explained.

Raven sat down at the table and grabbed a couple of wafles.

"So Jean told us all about yesterday," Scott spoke trying start a conversation.

"Not one of my best moments," Raven shyl spoke.

"Like do your parents know your here?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know my parents," Raven answered.

"Is there anyone we need to contact?" Ororo asked.

"No," Raven quietly answered.

Raven returned her attention to her waffles.

"So you don't have anyone?" Kitty asked.

Logan looked at Raven with curiosity.

"Didn't I just say that," Raven responded.

"I was just saying," Kitty lost the words to appologize.

"Well I don't want to talk about it!" Raven shouted.

Raven's powers blew up breakfast and shattered the glass around the table. Raven looked around and took a deep breath.

"Show no emotion," Raven muttered.

She looked at the other students and walked out the kitchen.

"Nice going Kitty," Bobby hissed.

Kitty gave an apologetic smile. Logan left the kitchen muttering curses about teenagers.

Raven found a large balcony on the second story. She was grateful that she was alone, or so she thought. She heard someone breathing. She jumped when she saw Logan.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave," Raven muttered.

Logan sighed, removing the cigar from his mouth, Logan spoke (without looking at her), "If ya don't bother me, I'll let ya stay."

Raven sat down on one of the chairs and started meditating. She closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts of any emotion. Once her mind was clear, she saw Sabertooth on the roof about to jump on the balcony and attack. Raven opened her eyes and looked at Logan who was asleep. Suddenly Sbertooth jumped down from the roof.

Sabertooth jumped in front of Raven and tried to attak her. But she blocked every move of his. She used her powers to throw him off the balcony.

"Sabertooth," Logan growled as he got up from his chair.

Both Raven and Logan jumped off the balcony. Logan readied his adamantium claws to attack Sabertooth, but Rave beat him to the punch. She was kicking Sabertooth's butt! Sabertooth tried to pounce on Raven, but she phased through the ground and reappeared behind him. She used her engery to push. He fell on his face.

_'Looks like she doesn't need my help. How is she this powerful?' _Logan asked himself.

Sabertooth's anger increased as he continued to lose the fight.

"I think it's best that you leave here bub," Logan warned.

Sabertooth was ready for round two, when they were mutant affliated with Magneto surrounded Raven and Logan.

"Hello beautiful," Quicksilver blew a kiss.

"You need to come with us little lady," Pyro stated.

"Who's going to make me?' Raven smirked.

Raven levitated seven feet up in the air. She looked down to Logan. _'I can take them,' _Raven thought.

"Catch me if you can," Raven flew away with everyone chasing after her.


	4. The Crumbling Library

The New Recruit

Raven searched for a safe place where she could fight the guys chasing after her. She spotted the old library and thought that place would be as good as any. She landed in front of the door, and walked inside. She could see why no one used this place. It was stinky and moldy. She had no time to check the scene because the cat had caught it's prey.

"There's no place for you to hide now," the Blob spoke as he walked towards Raven.

Raven used her powers to throw him into the wall behind him. It was the signal for the fight to begin. Logan fought off Sabertooth. Pyro was the first to attack Raven, but she was more powerful than him. She used her energy as a beam to counter attack his fire attack. The result was him being knocked out by both attacks.

The X-men had arrived to help out the Raven. Each took a bad guy. Scott had Pyro, Rouge had Quicksilver, Jean had Toad, Raven had Collussus, Evan had Mystique, Kitty had lance, and Tabby had Wanda, and Kurt had Blob. The X-men were winning, until Magneto had shown up.

Magneto knocked out Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Tabby with one hit. Raven noticed the battle was now favoring the brother hood. She attacked Magneto. He threw a giant metal scrap at her, but she used her all her energy to block it. Both Magneto and Raven were struggling control for the piece of crap metal. Raven managed to get the upper hand and flung the piece of metal back at Magneto, sending crashing through a wall.

All the fighting had broken the structure of the library. Pieces of the roof cam crashing down on the X-men. The X-men moved their concentration from fighting the Brotherhood to stopping the building from crumbling. Jean tried to use her telekenisis to hold the crumbling pieces togeher with no success. It was no use, the building was going to crumble.

"We need to get everyone out of here," Scott ordered.

Everyone ran to the exit, but were stopped byy crumbling concrete blocking the exit.

"We're trapped," Rouge cried out.

"Kitty and Kurt are still out. Jean try to move the rocks," Scott commanded.

Jean nodded her head in agreement. She focused all her energy on moving the rocks and not her surroundings.

"Jean look out!" Raven shouted.

A broken pipe fell on Jean, rendering her onconcious. Scott ran to her side and lifted her limp body.

"Jean!" he souted, but it was no use.

Raven looked at everyone. Some where deep inside her, she knew what she had to do. She raised her hands and used all her energy to put a barrier around all the mutants.

"Raven what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Everyone get together!" Raven shouted.

Everyone crowded around Raven with baffled expressions.

Raven's eyes went completly white.

"I'm going to transport you guys outside, now stay together," Raven stated.

"What about you?" Logan asked.

"If I stop concentrating on keeping the library from crumbling, no one will escape," Raven answered.

A look of sadness hit Logan.

Everyone but Raven was transported outside.

"I can't hold on!" Raven spoke as she colapsed.

The building followed suit immediatly.

The X-men looked at the rubble, hoping some how Raven could have survived.

Suddenly a black bird flew up from the rubble. The black bird cried out. It was Raven! She survived. She fell back down to the ground and lost conciousness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Is Raven tapping into a deep well of power that is beyond her control? Find out next time!

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Coping with new powers

The New Recruit

Raven woke up in the medical wing of the Institiute. Hank was checking her vitals when she woke.

"You gave us quite a scare earlier," Hank informed.

Raven sat up and nodded her head.

"What happened? Last I remember I was struggling to hold the building together," Raven asked.

"I think you should talk to the professor," Hank recommended.

"When can I see him?" Raven asked as she got up from the hospital bed.

"I don't see why you can't see him now," Hank thout out loud.

Raven left the wing and headed for the Professor's office.

"That was incredible Raven," Tabby congragulated.

"Thanks," Raven responded.

Kurt walked into the hallway and spotted Raven and Tabby.

"Raven that was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as she rubbed her temples.

"That bird thing you transformed into," he responded.

"Oh," Raven mumbled, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do you think you can do it again?" Tabby asked.

"I got to see the professor," Raven ran off.

"What's with her?" Kurt asked Tabby. Tabby shrugged her shoulders.

Raven knocked on the professor's door.

_"Come in Raven,"_ Charles spoke to Raven telepathically.

Raven entered the office and sat down. She waited for Charles to speak first.

"You are wondering about what happened yesterday," the profesor began.

"I don't understand," Raven mumbled.

"Raven yesterday you were in mortal danger. Your subconcious tapped in to your powers to procect you," the Professor explained.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Some where deep inside of you is an unbelieveable power. You only have tapped into the surface of it," Charles informed.

"Raven get some rest. You start school in the morning," Charles ended the conversation.

Raven sighed and left his office. Charles moved his wheel chair so he was facing his window behind his desk.

"I don't know if I can help you Raven," Charles mumbled out loud, "I fear what might happen if you lose control."

Raven was sitting on the roof meditating. It was sunset and the sky was filled with different colors of the rainbows. Raven focused her mediating. She wanted to remember what happened yesterday. Once her mind was clear, she focused all her thoughts and energy on yesterday's events. Her powers allowed her to relive every second after the fight with the Brother Hood.

Raven remembered transporting everyone out of the building. She remembered struggling with the structure. Then she felt this wave of power wash over her. Once when the walls came crashing, she felt something snap inside her. She remebered transforming to her bird form to escape the rubble.

Raven opened her eyes and noticed several objects floating around her. She took a depth breath, and the objects stopped floating.

She heard Jean's voice in her mind. "Raven it's dinner time," Jean spoke.

"I'm coming," Raven responded telepathically to Jean.

Raven flew off the roof and headed for dinner.

"Hey Raven," Jean greeted.

Raven waved and took her seat between Logan and Jean. She accidentally bumped shoulders with Jean. Raven's head filled with visions of Jean's future. She saw Jean screaming, and then being transformed in to a flamed bird (A/N: guess what?). She felt Jean being posessed with unbelievable power.

Raven accidentally sent all the objects flying in the dinning room during her vision. Raven gasped when the vision stopped, smashing all the flying objects.

"Raven what's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Don't touch me!" Raven shouted.

Raven ran off to her room.

Logan looked at Charles for answers, but the profesor had none to give.

Raven fell asleep, hoping things would be different at this new school.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think? REVIEW please!


	6. First Day of School

The New Recruit

Raven walked nervously into the doors of Bayville High. Kitty and Kurt were on each side of her. She was starting out as a freshamn, they were Seniors. She noticed people staring at them. She heard people shout at Kurt and Kitty, calling them freaks. Raven shuddered. It was no different here than her old school, maybe even worse.

"Ok here we are. This is your first class. We'll see ya at lunch," Kitty spoke before walking off. Raven sighed and walked into the classroom. Raven took a seat by a window and put her books on the desk. She noticed someone stop on front of her desk.

"Freak lover," the guy yelled before taking his own seat.

Raven rolled her eyes. People were just idiots.

"Hi I'm Billy," Billy held his hand out.

Rven gulped. He was tall with a slight build. He had short back hair. He wasn't tan or pale. He had beautiful blue eyes. And a smile that could make anyone melt. Raven took his hand.

"Raven"

"Pretty name. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He ask as he pointed to the seat next her.

Raven shook her head and he took the seat.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you have the most beautiful eyes," he stated.

Raven blushed. The teacher walked in and the class started.

"Professor can I talk to you?" Jean asked.

"What is it Jean?" the professor asked.

"What happened to Raven last night?" Jean asked.

Charles looked away from her. "Raven is a phychic just like you and me. But she is much more powerful than I am. I believe she saw the future," the professor explained.

"I never heard of a mutant who could see into the future," Jean thought out loud.

"It is very dangerous. Raven is not a normal mutant. She is much like you," the professor spoke.

"Like me?" she responded.

"Yes. Both of you have the ability to do things I can't even imagine," the professor responded.

"How can we help her?" Jean asked.

"We need to be supportive of her. Help her detach herself from her emotions," the professor explained.

Jean nodded her head.

"I'll see you around Raven," Billy waved goodbye.

Raven took a seat at the table Kitty and Kurt were sitting at.

"Like I totally miss Lance," Kitty complained.

"I still can't believe your dating that guy," Kurt replied.

Kitty rolled her eyes and ignored Kurt. She turned around and focused her attention on Raven.

"So like how's your first day going?" Kitty asked.

"Fine I guess," Raven spoke before closing her eyes and began meditating.

"Kitty where should I take Amanda out tonight?" Kurt asked his best friend.

"How about to the movies," Kitty suggested.

"What do you think Raven?" Kurt asked.

"I'm try to meditate here," Raven spoke without opening her eyes.

"But.." Kurt began.

"Fine. The movies is a good idea," Raven opened her eyes and looked at him.

"So did you like meet anyone interesting?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," Raven responded.

"Cool tell me all about it," Kitty exclaimed.

Raven told Kitty and Kurt about Billy.

"Wow seems like a nice guy. Raven I was wondering something.." Kitty began.

"What is it?" Raven was starting to get a bit agittated.

"Well I'm meeting up Lance tonight, and I was wonderig if you wanted to come with me?" Kitty asked.

Raven sighed. She looked at Kitty. She was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"I guess," Raven mumbled in defeat.

"Yay," Kitty exclaimed.

The bell rang and they went their seperate ways.

"Tell me why again you guys attacked the Institute?" Lance asked the other members of the Brotherhood.

"Magneto asked us to," Toad replied.

"That girl was hot," Pietro thoght out loud.

The Brotherhood looked at him.

"What she was, didn't you see her?" Pietro responded.

"Sorry the only beautiful woman is Wanda," Toad spoke as he got infront of Wanda and got all googly-eyed.

Wanda slapped him away.

"Well we need to clean this place up. Kitty is coming over tonight," Lance ordered.

"Raven are you like ready to go?" Kitty yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready," Raven spoke from behind her.

Kitty jumped. The two girls walked out of the house. Kitty borrowed Tabby's jeep and headed for the Brotherhood's house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Danger Room Session

The New Recruit

Kitty knocked on the Brotherhood's door. Lance opened the door and kissed his girlfriend softly on the lips. He waved a 'hello' to Raven who nodded to him. Kitty and Raven entered the house.

"Wow did you like clean this place up?" Kitty asked as she looked around.

"Sure did," Lance answered.

Raven rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall. Fred, Wanda, Toad, and Pietro walked from the kitchen and down the stairs.

"Hi guys," Kitty greeted.

Pietro noticed Raven leaning against the wall and his face lit up. He ran over to her.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted.

"What do you want?" Raven asked flatly.

"Nothing. Can't a guy complemnt your beauty," Peitro shrugged.

"Not you," Raven answered.

For the next few hours, the group watched a couple of movies. Kitty and Lance made out the whole entire time and Pietro tried to flirt with Raven. Fred ate six sandwiches and Toad was thrown in to a wall by Wanda. For the Brotherhood, it was a eventful night. Kitty and Raven left around eleven thirty to return to the mansion.

"Did you have fun?" Kitty asked her friend.

"No where near as much fun as you had," Raven answered.

"I did have alot of fun," Kitty giggled, "So what's up with you and Pietro?"

"Nothing," Raven responded.

"I don't think so," Kitty replied as she parked the car.

The girls walked in to a major fight between Scott and Jean. Jean was so angry, the vases were being ossed into the wall by her powers.

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" Jean yelled.

The two young adults (they are about 21/22 now) noticed they were not alone. Scott stormed off.

"Sorry you had to see that," Jean apologized and she walked off as well.

"What is with them?" Kitty asked Raven.

Raven shrugged.

The next morning, the X-men reported for training in the danger room. The adults were going to watch and judge the teenagers. It was Shadow cat, Rouge, Gambit, Night Crawler, Spike, and Boom Boom in one group. In another group was Ice man, Magma, Multiple, and Bezerker. Raven was in a group with Jubliee and three others she didn't know. Rouge's team completed the challenge with ease. Their group was used to danger room sessions and they worked well as a team. Magma's group had a little bit more diffuculty, but they manage to pass the challenge. Up next was Raven's group. Her group was the worst when it came to teamwork. Ever other member wanted to be the best and show off. And they paid the price. They were knocked down by the defense mechanisms. Raven put a telekinetic shield aroud her fallen team against the blaster guns. She used her powers to desstroy them. Up next was the robots. Raven realised she had to do this all on her own. Her eyes turned completley ehite and she let her instincts take over. She single handly beat the danger room. Everyone was impressed. But the congragulations were cut short when the real danger came.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Next chapter Raven is on her first mision, but what will happen?

Find out next time!

REVIEW!!!!


	8. Fear

The New Recruit

"We have a Sentinal attack in the city," Scott informed.

"Gear up and get ready to go," the professor replied.

The X-men took off moments later.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the screams of civilians. They were running from the Sentinal that was terrorizing the city.

The X-men split up and began battling the Sentinal. Raven used her power to toss a motorcycle on to the Sentinal, but it had little damage. He attacked Raven. Raven was sent flying by his attack, luckily Wolverine caught her.

"You alright kid?" he asked.

"Fine," Raven flew up and started attacking the Sentinal once again.

A man stood on the ledge of a building watching the on going battle.

"That girl is ruining my plans," he stated.

This man was a mutant. He had the ability to bring someone's worst fears to life. His target was Raven. Raven was standing beside Wolverine, trying to find the best weak point, when she froze. She was terrified. The mutant jumped off the building and closer to Raven in order to have his powers have full effect.

"Raven what's wrong?" Wolverine noticed her terror struck face.

The X-men finally defeated the Sentinal and noticed Wolverine trying to grab Raven's attention.

"Wolverine what's wrong?" Storm asked.

Raven flinched and huggerd her knees as she sat down. Her powers began to act up as she lost crontrol of her emotions.

The mutant hit Raven with another wave of his power. Raven stiffened. She was now under his complete control. Her worst fears came to life. She was reliving a forgotten memory. Due to her powers, everyone around her (the X-men and the mutant) also joined Raven in the vision.

_~Vision~_

_Raven was five years old and sitting on the ground, up agianst a wall with two people in front of her._

_"I'm sorry," Raven was crying._

_The two people were a man and a woman._

_"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Raven pleaded for fogivness._

_The man and woman walked a few feet away._

_"The girl is too big of a threat. We must eliminate her," the man whispered._

_"I don't know," the woman muttered._

_"She is too dangerous like her father," the man responded._

_The woman looked at him and nodded her head. They walked back in front of Raven._

_"I want my mommy," Raven cried._

_"She's not here and you can't see her," the woman answered._

_Raven cried harder. THe man pulled out a dagger and pointed it to Raven._

_"Please don't let him find me," Raven muttered with her eyes closed._

_The man was about to stab Raven when she opened her eyes and scremed. Her powers threw him against the wall on the other side. The woman ran away. Raven heard an evil laugh and she turned her head to the side and saw four red eyes in the shadows. Raven screamed and her powers were out of control._

_"MOMMY!"_

_Raven screamed and screamed._

_~End vision~_

Raven jerked out of her vision. She saw the mutant who did that to her. Her eyes turned in to four red diamonds and her cape became enlarged (a/n: like in the episode nevermore of teen titans). Her dark power grabbed the mutant by the ankle and began dragging him towards her.

"What's the matter, afraid of the dark?" Raven coldly spoke.

The mutant screamed as he fell in to the folds of her cape. Raven laughed as he screams ceased. Cyclops hit Raven in the back with his optic blast, returning her to her normal self. Raven gasped and let go of the mutant. He was in a fetal postion, hugging his needs close to his chest and his hole body shking.

"So dark. Please make it stop," he uttered.

Jean used her telepathic powers to restore his sanity. All of the X-men stared at Raven. They were tring to figure out the vision they saw of her when she was younger, and trying to make sense of what she just did. Raven looked away from them and flew back to the mansion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!

and thanks for all the reviews so far!


	9. Questions

**The New Recruit**

Charles looked like he was deep in thought. Scott had explained what happened on the mission earlier today. He knew that Raven must be ashamed of herself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her. He felt the emotions she was trying to block. It was anguish. She was so confused and disapointed. Charles dismissed Scott and opened a telepathic link with Raven.

_"Raven tell me what happened today," the professor said in a soft and gentle tone._

_"I relived a long forgetten memory I think," Raven answered in a monotone._

_"Are you sure?" he asked._

_"I'm pretty sure," she answered._

_"Did you reconize anything?" he hoped that she had answers._

_"No," it was but a whisper._

Charles noticed the stones that decorated the lawn outside his window were floating.

_"It felt like a part of me was awakened," Raven spoke as the stones fell back in their place._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"After I remembered the vision, and I lost control, it felt like another part of was awakened and took control. I don't know how to explain it," Raven explained._

_"Get some sleep. We will find the answers soon," the professor stated as he closed the mental link._

Raven couldn't sleep. Evertime she closed her eyes, she would see that memory. It haunted her. She finally remembered something of her past, but this memory only left her with more questions than answers. She got out of bed. Jean was fast asleep (they share a room!!!!). She quietly exited and headed downstairs.

"Going anywhere kid?" Logan asked.

He was hidden in one of the corners of the foyer. He was covered in the shadows of the night. Raven cursed herself, and turned herself around to face him.

"What are you doing up?" Raven asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Logan replied.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for some fresh air if you must know," Raven answered.

"Really," Logan responded with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," she said.

Logan uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. He walked over to Raven.

"Have a nice walk," he said before walking away and heading upstairs.

Raven walked outside and headed for the gardens. It was a clear night, and the stars were visible. She headed for the fountain and lied down on the edge, looking up at the stars. She was so confused. Was she evil? When she attacked that mutant, it felt natural. Like it was an instict. The question that plagued her mind the most was who was the person with four eyes that she was so afraid of?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know such a short chapter, but I will update again soon. Probably tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!!!!


	10. Fight

**The New Recruit**

Raven walked to school along side Kitty and Kurt as usual. Billy was waiting at her locker for her.

"Hey Raven," he greeted.

"Hi Billy," Raven responded.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Billy neverously asked with a blush.

Raven blushed as well. "I'd like that," she softly replied.

Billy's face lighted with a huge grin.

"Great," he kissed her on the cheek.

They walked hand in had to their first class together.

At lunch, Raven was ridiculed by Kitty and Kurt because she had a boyfriend.

"Raven has a boyfriend. Raven has a boyfriend," they mocked in a sing-songy voice.

"Shut-up already!" Raven yelled at her two friends.

"Oh come on Raven, its not everyday you get a boyfriend," Kurt stated.

Raven rolled her eyes. Her friends could be so childish. She closed her eyes, tuned out her friends, and began to mediate for the rest of lunch.

After school Raven wlaked the school to get to her locker from her ast class. By the old fountain, she noticed a couple of jocks bullying a couple of the younger kids that live with her at the Institute. It made her blood run cold. She dropped her backpack and stormed right over there.

"What's the matter freak, scared?" the jock mocked.

"Leave them alone," Raven stated sternfully and codly.

The two jocks looked at her.

"The freak lover is here to save the freaks. How nice," the blond joke spoke while the other jock who had black hair laughed.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," she suggested.

"Is that someone you?" the jock with black hair asked.

Raven smirked. But returned her indifference mask.

"Jamie, Kenny go back home NOW!" she ordered.

Jamie and Kenny knew better than to ignore her. They ran away from their friend in search for backup.

"She ruined our fun," the black hair jock pouted.

"Looks like we'll just have to beat the freak lover then," the blond suggested.

Raven took put her guard up. She will fight these two idiots, without using her powers. She didn't need them.

She delivered a roundhouse kick to the raven-haired's jaw. He took a couple of steps back to regain his balance. Meanwhile the blond took a full swing at Raven. She leaned back just in time to miss his fist. She kneed him in the gut. Suddenly she felt a jab in the back of her neck.

"Not so tough now freak lover," the quaterback for the football team spoke.

Three more guys began assulting Raven. Blood was pouring from her nose and lip. But she would not give up. A crowd of people gathered around Raven and the jocks. A look of horror was placed upon their faces.

Raven was on the ground with the jocks slamming their feet into her stomachs. She cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Billy yelled.

Raven felt her control slipping, she knew Jean and Scott were on their way. She hoped she could hold on until then.

One of the jocks spit on Raven's cheek.

"Freak lover, you are even worse than those freaks," he stated with venom etched into every word.

Raven snapped. Her eyes jerked open, as four red diamonds, and jumped to her feet. The jocks took a cautious step back. The crowd took two steps back.

"Who are you calling a freak?" Raven venomously asked.

Raven used her powers to throw the jocks into the water fountains. She then picked them up and began tossing them around in the air. One jock puked onto someone in the crowd. Everyone in the crowd was terrified of Raven.

Scott and Jean pulled up to the school. When they got out of the car, they heard screaming. They ran over to the aid of their friend.

"RAVEN!" Scott and Jean yelled.

Raven gasped. Her eyes returned to her unusual amythiest eyes. She looked around, everyone was terrified of her. Then she noticed Billy.

"Billy," Raven started.

"Stay away from me freak," Billy responded.

Raven's eyes filled with tears. She looked at Billy codly. She thought he was different. Her eyes returned to four red diamonds. She pushed everyone in the crowd away. She levitated into the air, and transormed into her Raven form and flew off.

"Raven," Jean spoke up as she looked up at the sky.

"We'll find her," Scott reassured his girlfriend.

Jean nodded her head in confirmation.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Over half-way there.

REVIEW!!!


	11. Looking

**The New Recruit**

Logan paced back and forth in the mansion's hallway. The teenagers were out searching for Raven. Logan couldn't believe he cared this about another person (NOT IN THAT WAY!). He guess it was because he could understand her. To wake up one day and not remember a damn thing about your life. He still couldn't believe she what she was capable of. To be gifted with such extraordinary powers was both a gift and a curse. But which was it for Raven?

Logan heard the door open. He snapped his head to the teens walking inside.

"Did you find her?" Logan asked as Kitty, Kurt, Rouge, and Gambit retuned to the mansion.

"No," Gambit replied.

Everyone lowered their head in defeat.

"If she wanted us to find her, we would find her," Rouge stated.

Logan frowned. He was really worried about her.

Jean walked into the sombor room with Scott right behind her. Storm walked in behind them.

"She is blocking my telepathy," Jean stated.

"What about Cerebro?" Ororo asked the red head

"The Professor is checking now," Scott answered.

Everyone was silent. Earilier that day, Raven was protecting a couple of fellow mutants. She lost control and took off. No one has seen her since.

"I found her," Charles stated as he wheeled into the room.

Everyone looked up to him.

"Where is she?" Kitty asked.

"She is in Albany," Charles answered.

"Well lets go," Kurt spoke as he stood up.

"I don't want you going. She is dangerous. More to herself than anyone else, but it is only Logan, Jean, and I that are going," Charles responded.

"Why Profesor, she is our friend!" Kitty yelled.

"Just listen to the Professor," Ororo responded as she placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Kitty jerked Ororo's hand off her shouler, and ran up to her room. She couldn't believe them sometimes!

"Lets get this over with," Logan spoke as he headed out of the hallway.

Jean nodded her head and followed him.

__________

"She's here?" Jean asked.

Charles nodded her head.

They were infront of and old alley way. It was huge. The allyway ended in front of an old church. (think like the movie Spawn).

Logan landed the jet on one of the roof tops.

"She is one one of the rooftops," Charles stated, with his eyes closed.

Jean levitated a few feet up in the air, and looked around.

"I found her!" Jean explained.

They ran over to the church rooftop.

"Raven," Logan called.

Raven looked up. She was her normal self.

"This is where I first woke up. I woke up and remembered nothing. I lived on the streets and I enrolled in school," Raven stated.

Logan and Jean looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"It all started here. My world of darkness," Raven added.

"Raven," Charles began.

"NO!" Raven shouted.

Things started to float up in the air.

"That memory I got the day we fought the Sentinals. That wasn't my worst memory. It was the day I found out what my gratest fear was," Raven exclaimed.

"You got your memory back?" Jean asked.

"No," it was nothing more than a whisper.

Logan was dumbfounded. He would never underatand phychics.

"Then..." Jean stopped herself.

"I know its true. A part of me knows this. I can feel it," Raven responded.

Jean hugged Raven.

"I've been getting the same feeling, only it's different," Raven spoke.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"Something terrible is about to happen," Raven answered.

Jean and Charles looked at one another. Both knew never question a telepath's instict.

"Let's go home," Charles spoke.

Raven nodded her head.

____________

"Raven!" Kitty exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"We were worried about you," Rouge spoke.

Raven smiled at her friends.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about Billy," he said.

Raven looked at him. Raven blew all the lights out in the mansion.

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Bezerker stated.

Raven took a deep breath.

"I'll be in my room," she stated as she ran off.

Raven sat on her bed and floated a couple inches up. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. She let her emotions run amuck and look at what it has brought her. She was sad. How could he betray her like that? She heard a knock at the door.

"Raven can I come in?" it was Jean.

Raven floated back down to her bed.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Jean spoke.

"It was my fault," Raven replied.

"No it wasn't," Jean responded.

"He had no right to do that to you," Jean was back on that painfull subject.

"At least I know if he is real or not," Raven joked.

Jean laughed. She knew Raven was trying to control her emotions. She had to do the same, but never in this extreme.

Raven didn't smile. No, she couldn't. She knew her emotions were on a frenzy. She refused to lose control again.

"Thanks Jean," Raven said sincerly.

Jean looked at her friend.

"Anytime," Jean replied.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Revelations

**The New Recruit**

Raven walked side by side with Kitty and Kurt as usual to school the next day. Everyone looked at Raven with fear in their eyes. She chose to ignore it. Raven sighed. It was gong to be a long day.

"I'll see you at lunch," Raven told her friends.

Raven walked into her first class with everyone staring at her. She gripped her books tighter to her chest. She hurridly sat down in her seat. A momenty later the teacher walked in, cleared her throat, and began the class.

______

"Professor, what is the matter?" Jean asked.

The professor was looking out the window in his office.

"I have a terrible feeling," the professor stated.

Jean sat down in a chair across from him.

"About?" Jean asked.

"Raven," Charles answered.

There was a moment of pure silence.

"All of us need to get to the school right away," Charles ordered.

"All of us?" Jean asked.

"Yes, and hurry," Charles added.

Jean stood up and left the room to carry out his wishes.

_______

Raven was bored out of her mind. She turned and looked out the window beside her. The senery was peaceful. But Raven felt a cold chill run up her spine. She turned her head to the door of the classroom. There was a large boom that was accompanied by an explosion. Raven put a telekentic shield around her and her classmates to protect them from the blast. She lowered the shield and looked at the center of the explosion. A flame blast appeared from the center aimed at Raven. She knew she couldn't block it without hurting one of her fellow students so she took it head on. She was sent through the wall. She looked up. A man that was pale white, shoulder length black hair, and a muscular build was smirking down at her. She looked at his forehead. On his chakra, there was a red S. Raven looked at the blood red symbol. It was so familiar to her, she just couldn't place where.

"Hello Raven," the man said.

Raven used her powers to send pieces of the broken wall at the mysterious man. He used his flame powers to turn them into mere crumbs.

"You'll have to do better that," he replied with a devilish smirk.

He grabbed Raven's arm and a red mark was burned into her skin (like in the episode bithmark). Raven screamed in agonizing pain. She opened telepathic link with all the X-men. They all felt her pain.

"We must hurry," Charles exclaimed.

Kitty and Kurt ran out of the school to witness Raven being tossed to the ground.

"RAVEN!" they shouted.

Raven stood back up. She used her powers to lift up a couple of trees and swung them at the man. His arms were covered in flames and he chopped the trees into halves. Raven growled in fustration. She refused to lose to him. He grabbed her forearms and more symbols appeared. Raven grabbed her arms and looked at the strange symbols that were etched onto her skin. She levitated into the air. She grabbed all the remaining rubble and aimed it at the man. He couldn't block the attack.

Raven sighed in relief, thinking it was all over. She noticed all the other X-men arriving.

"RAVEN!" Logan and Jean yelled.

Raven smiled. But she heard a noise. She turned to the rubble. The man flew out and grabbed Raven. He grabbed onto her shoulders on more symbols appeared. He sent a blast down to the X-men. He grabbed Raven once more. Soon her clothing was ripped and her whole body was covered in those red symbols.

"It is time for you to remember everything Raven," he stated.

Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Her vision began to blur. She was seeing the man grabbing her, then a woman. The X-men were seeing the same thing too. Raven's eyes went completly white and she was trapped in the vision.

_~Vision~_

_There was a blood piercing scream. Then the sound of a baby wailing. A woman laid back down on the bed in a sigh of relief. She looked at the baby she just gave birth to. An old man was holding the baby. He looked at the woman._

_"You know we must look in the child's future Arella," he stated._

_She nodded her head and watched the man leave with her baby._

_The man set the baby down on some blankets. He placed a hand on the baby's forehead._

_"What lies in your future?" he asked._

_He closed his eyes and saw flashes of pure darkness. He opened his eyes._

_"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal," he foetold._

_"She is the portal for Trigon to enter this world," he added. _

_Arella heard the prophecy bestowed onto her daughter. She sobbed. It was her fault._

_"I'm so sorry Raven," she apologized._

_*~*~_

_Raven held her mother's hand, as they waited. Raven was to be personally trained by the Azar (the Old Man). _

_"Do I have to go Mommy?" Raven asked her mother._

_Arella looked down to her daughter._

_"Yes sweetie. But don't worry, I promise to visit you," Arella answered._

_The Azar stood across from the mother and daughter duo._

_"It's time," he stated._

_Arella nodded her head. She got down on one knee. She hugged and kissed her daughter._

_"Don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise," she assured the little girl._

_Raven let some stray tears fall as she walked and stood next to the Azar. The Azar grabbed her hand and the two walked away together._

_Arella fell onto her knees and cried hardly._

_~*~*~_

_Raven was training with the Azr one day. She looked to be abut five or six. The Azar was watching Raven try to levitiate a giant boulder. All of a sudden the council of Azerath appeared. The Azar turned to them. A man and a woman was with them (the same man and woman from her vision in ch 8). The Azar looked back at Raven who was focusing all her concentration on that boulder. He walked toward the crowd of people._

_"Azar," the council bowed their heads in respect._

_"What brings you here?" he asked._

_"The demon child," the man answered._

_The Azar glared at him. He knew about Raven's dark parentage, but she was not evil._

_"Raven," he corrected._

_"It tried to muder me and my wife," the man accused._

_The Azar was dumbfounded. Raven was a peaceful spirit. She would never attack without justifible cause._

_Raven listened to every word. Her heart was filled with sadness. Although the Azar taught her to detach herself from her emotions, she couldn't block everything._

_"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Raven stated._

_Evryone stared at the little five year old. It was strange how everyone was so afraid of a little five year old girl._

_"I believe you," the Azar responded._

_Raven smiled and contiued her focus on that damn boulder._

_"She is your responsibilty," an old woman on the council stated._

_The Azar nodded his head and looked back at Raven._

_*~*~_

_Raven ran into her mother's arms. _

_"Look what the Azar taught me," Raven exclaimed._

_Arella let go of her daughter, and looked at her._

_Raven took a deep breath. She opened her eyes (they turned white). "Azerath Metrione Zinthos." She levitated the water a few feet in the art. SHe moved her body in graceful movements. By doing this, the water shifted to however Raven wanted to bend the water. When Raven stopped moving, the water became still. Raven slowly brought the water back into the pond. She turned to her mother. Arella clapped her hands._

_"Very impressive," Arella complimented._

_Raven smiled. She accidentally disoved one of the statues._

_"Sorry," Raven spoke._

_Arella picked up her daughter, and kissed her daughter._

_"It's fine," Arella responded._

_"What is the Azar teaching you Raven?" she asked her daughter._

_"He is going to teach me to fly!" Raven exclaimed._

_Arella began to walk into her house with Raven in her arms._

_"Really...." (fade out)_

_~*~*_

_Raven was about ten or eleven. She was floating in the air, meditating. The Azar cleared his throat._

_"Happy birthday Raven," he stated with a big grin._

_Raven didn't smile._

_"It's not a happy day. Just another day closer to the propecy," Raven stated._

_The Azar frowned. She shouldn't be worrying about things like this._

_"Why don't you go visit your mother. I know she'll be happy to see you," the Azar suggested._

_Raven nodded her head and flew away._

_"May you be blessed by the good spirits young one," the Azar spoke aloud._

_"Mom, I'm home," Raven called._

_The house was silent. Normally she would her her mother's humming. She felt her instincts kick in, and she went on alert. Her hands were covered in black energy. She cautiously walked around the house. _

_She heard glass shattering in her mother's bedroom. Raven ran over there, and blew the door open._

_She saw a man trying to strangle her mother. Her eyes went to four red diamonds. Arella noticed her daughter's presence. She saw her daughter's rage surface. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. It wasn't the first time something like this happened._

_Raven tossed the man attacking her mother through the wall, and out of the house. Everyone came outside to see the commotion. Raven threw the man into one of the statues._

_"RAVEN!" her mother's svreams saved her._

_Raven looked around her and flew to her safe haven. Why was she filled with such darkness?_

_~*~*_

_Raven stood across from her mother and the Azar. She was about fourteen or fifteen. News that Trigon was coming to Azerath put everyone on alert. Her mother informed Raven that she will be sent to Earth to escape Trigon, alone._

_"Mother please. I don't want to go," Raven begged._

_"You must," Arella responded._

_"But I can stay and fight. The Azar taught me well. I can use my powers to fight him," Raven pleaded._

_"NO!" Arella responded._

_"But," Raven began._

_"You can not be here. I will not let your father have you. You must go," Arella stated._

_"Come with me," Raven had tears in her eyes._

_"I can't. My path is here on Azerath. Yours goes far beyond Azerath, to Earth," Arella explained._

_Raven hugged her mother tightly._

_"I love you Raven," Arella spoke._

_"I love you too mom," Raven replied._

_Raven hugged the Azar and said her goodbye. She looked at her mother once more._

_"I have one gift left to give you," Arella began._

_She placed a hand on Raven's forehead._

_"It is the least I can do for you. You shouldn't have to live with such darkness. So when you go to Earth, you won't remember anything," Arella explained._

_Before Raven could protest, Arella wiped away Raven's memories while the Azar opened up the portal._

_"Goodbye and always I know I love you," Arella spoke as she pushed her daughter into the alle way. Arella had tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched her daughter leave her life._

_~*~_

_Raven woke up in a dark alley way. She was cold and alone. She hugged her chest as she stood up and looked around._

_"Who am I? Where am I?" she asked out loud._

_~End Vision~_

The man let go of Raven and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. The X-men shook their heads and ran to Raven. They saw everything she saw. All her long forgetten memories.

"Never forget," the man stated.

There was an evil laughter. The X-men looked down at Raven. But it wasn't Raven. Her outfit changed to a black cape and she had her four red diamond eyes. The symbols still covered her body. But there was an aura that was pure evil. That aura wasn't Raven's.

The man bowed his head.

"Master Trigon, I have done everything you asked," he spoke.

The possesed Raven smirked evilly.

"That you have," Trigon spoke through Raven.

The possessed Raven lifted her right hand. The man was trapped in a pit of flames, screaming.

"But I have no more use for you," Trigon spoke evilly.

The man fell into a pit, into Trigon's dimension. Trigon laughed evilly.

"Dear daughter you can never escape me. The prophecy will come to pass," he stated out loud.

A dark spirit exited Raven's body. She collapsed. Luckily Logan caught her.

"Let's get her home," Charles stated.

________

It was night time at the mansion. Everyone of the X-men (but Raven) was sitting in the living room. It was silent. Finally someone spoke up.

"What is going to happen now?" Scott asked.

Charles Xavior looked at Scott Summers. He didn't have the answers for him, for any of them. Most of all, he didn't have any answers for Raven. He felt like he was breaking the promise he made for her when he forst met her.

"I don't know. Only time will tell," the professor answered.

Raven sat on top of the roof top of the mansion. Her cape blowing in the wind (she is wearing her normal costume in the show Teen Titans). Objects were floating aimlessly around her. Her face was stonic. A mask of indifference covered her true feelings. The only give away was a single, silent tear that rolled down her cheek.

* * *

A/N:

Wohhh LONG CHAPTER!!!!!

Now Raven's knows about her past, what will happen next?

Thanks for all the revies so far.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. Decisions

**The New Recruit**

It has been a week since Raven gained back all her memories. No one has seen her. Not the Professor, not Jean, not Logan, not anyone. They were all worried about her. She hasn't attended school (some students were glad because they were still afraid of her) either. She wasn't using her powers, so Cerebro couldn't track her either. Jean frowned every night she retired to her room to sleep, and Raven wasn't there meditating. She was very worried about her friend. She was more worried about how she was handling what had happened a week ago than where she was. At times she could feel the emotions radiating from Raven, they were heartbreaking.

Logan walked towards Charles Xavior's office.

"Charles," Logan spoke as he opened the door.

"Logan," Charles greeted.

Logan sat down in one of the chairs facing the professor's desk.

"Have ya found anything?" Logan asked.

"Not yet. She is keep under a low radar. But I know we will find her soon," Charles answered.

Logan nodded his head. He hoped to find her sooner rather than later.

All of a sudden Scott Summers came barreling through the professor's door.

"What is it Cyke?" Logan asked.

"Major Sentinal attack in the city," Scott answered.

"Have the team gear up and go," the professor ordered.

Scott nodded his head and raced out of the office. Logan grunted and followed suit.

When the X-men arrived, there were about ten Sentinals in the city. Kurt groaned. He knew he was going to get a couple of bruises. Gambit turned to Rogue.

"Don't worry chere, Gambit will protect you," Gambit said with a smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes and headed out of the Blackbird.

"Alright here's the plan...," Cyclops began.

"Why are like the Sentinals gathered around like that?" Shadowcat asked.

The X-men turned their heads. The Sentinals were gathered in a circle. They were looking up. Suddenly a person flew down to the center of the circle. It was Raven! When she landed. She realeased pillars of her energy sending each Sentinal flying. It didn't take long for the Sentinals to get back up. Raven levitated a few feet on the air and sent a telekentic attack (it looked look like a black lightning bolt) to five of the Sentinals. They short circited and exploded. Raven turned her attentions to the last five Sentinals.

"Woah did you see that?" Boom asked in utter disbelief.

"She just took out five Sentinals with one hit," Iceman added.

"Sweet," Multiple spoke.

Raven looked at the Sentinal that was moving dangerously closer to her. A telekintic raven formed behind Raven (a/n: like in the episode Teen Titans Prophecy where Raven kicked Slade's butt!) and with a scream she released the attack. The bird flew to the Sentinal and the Sentinal exploded.

"That was so cool," Magma stated.

Raven sent her astral form to destroy the next one. It was an easy move. Now there was one left. The Sentinal used his eye lasers to attack Raven, but she put up a protective telekinetic shield to protect herself. She flew up so she was eye level with the Sentinal. Her eyes were completly white. Cars, lamposts, and mail boxes all around her began to float. Even massive chuncks of concrete began to float. The rubble floated around her. Her arms were spread out and her hair was floating all around her.

"AZERATH METRIONE ZINTHOS!" she screamed.

All the floating rubble collided with the Sentinal. The Sentinal was destroyed into many pieces. Raven floated back down to the ground.

"Amazing," Storm stated.

"She is still on our side, right?" Spike asked.

Wolverine glared at him.

Jean ignored them and looked at her friend. She was motionless. She was on her knees. Jean ran over to her.

"RAVEN!" Jean shouted.

Raven looked up to her firey red-headed friend. But she quickly looked back down. Her emotions were screaming in her head. She felt like she was loosing control again.

"Raven it's all right," Jean spoke in Raven's mind.

"No it's not. I'm a monster," Raven answered in Jean's mind.

Jean was now standing next to Raven.

"Please come back to the mansion with us Raven," Jean pleaded.

"I can't," Raven answered.

"Please Raven, you are not a monster," Jean replied.

Raven stood up. Her legs were shaky and she looked like she was about to collapse. It was probably because she hasn't had a decsent meal in the last week. Or the fact she was dehydrated.

"You are better off killing me now," Raven stated.

Raven's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Her body was caught by Jean.

_____________

Raven woke up in her room in the mansion. She grabbed her head. She had a splitting headache. At least her emotions were silent. She heard a knock at the door.

"You awake kid?" Logan's gruff voice asked.

"Yes," Raven answered.

Logan entered the room and sat down on Jean's bed.

"I'm not staying," Raven stated.

Logan crossed his arms.

"So you finally got your memory back. And since is bad ya gonna run," Logan began.

"It wasn't bad, it was a nightmare," Raven corrected.

"Still," Logan replied.

"I'm evil inside. I don't deserve to be here. I'll just bring pain and suffering," Raven spoke as she shut her eyes and looked away.

"We all have a dark side inside of us kid," Logan replied.

Raven looked back at him.

"I may not remember my past, but I know I have done things that I'm not proud of," Logan spoke.

He unleashed his adamantium claws.

"I don't think I got these to save people," Logan spoke as he waved his claws.

"But I make my own choices," he finished.

By now Raven was silently crying.

"I don't want to be bad," Raven spoke.

"Then don't be," he responded.

Logan got up and headed for the door. When he reached for the door knob, he looked back at Raven.

"You should stay. There are alot of people here who are here to help you," Logan finished.

Logan quietly left the room leaving Raven alone with her thoughts. She got out of bed and looked out the window. Maybe, just maybe she could stay. Maybe she wasn't just about the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews, here is your update!

REVIEW!!!


	14. Molly

**The New Recruit**

Things were pretty calm for Raven. She needed time to adjust to the dark secrets of her past. Mostly everyone in Bayville High (except for the mutants of course) avoided Raven. Her amazing powers and her dark past scared them. They were afraid of the devasting things she could inflict on them. Though they did stop calling her a freak, which Raven was glad about. But she felt even more isolated than ever before. Who would be able to understand her? No one knew what it is like to be told of such an evil destiny.

Raven looked outside the window of her first class. The seat next to her was empty. That was once Billy's seat. But after he saw her display of her powers, he asked the teacher if he could change his seat. No one wanted the seat next to Raven.

"Is this seat taken?" a girl pointed to the seat next to Raven.

Raven turned to the girl. She had curly blond hair that came to her shoulders. She also had a slight tan that glowed on her skin. She had big blue eyes that captured a person in. And a big innocent grin gracing her lips.

"No it's not," Raven answered in a monotone.

"I'm Molly," Molly raised her arm to shake.

Raven looked at her hand, then back to the girl's face.

"Are you afraid of germs or something?" Molly asked.

Raven immediatly shook her head.

"It's nothing like that," Raven answered.

Molly sat down in the seat beside Raven.

"Well that's good. I think that people who are afraid of germs are wierd," Molly joked.

Raven had a small smile placed upon her lips. She took a moment to look around. Everyone was avoiding her like normal. Everyone but Molly.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked as her grin faded.

Molly could see the pain reflected in Raven's eyes.

"I'm not the kind of person you want to associate with," Raven answered.

"Why not?" Molly responded.

Raven was cut off from answering when the teacher began the lesson.

"Wait up Raven!" Molly shouted as she raced to catch up with the mysterious outcast.

Raven reluctantly stopped walking and waited for the nieve new girl to catch up. She caught up with Raven a moment later.

"Waht Molly?" Raven asked as she watched the girl catch her breath.

"Can I sit with you at lunch?" Molly nervously asked after catching her breath.

Raven looked into the girl's cerelean eyes and sighed.

"Fine," she spoke in defeat.

Molly grinned at the outcast in front of her.

"I'll see you at lunch then," she spoke before running to her next class.

Raven rolled her eyes before heading to her next class as well.

____

Kitty and Kurt were arguing when Raven sat down. They didn't even notice her presence.

"Kurt you're unbelievable!" Kitty yelled.

"Me! I'm not the one dating one of the Brotherhood," Kurt responded.

Raven rolled her eyes. Every week, Kurt had to argue with Kitty about her choice of a boyfriend. Lance, aka Avalanche. Lance was not the poster boy kind of guy.

"Hey Raven," Molly greeted.

Molly was standing in front of the table with her tray of food in her arms. Kurt and Kitty stopped arguing and stared at the blond they had yet been introduced to. Molly smiled nervously at their curious glances.

"Are you going to just stand there all of lunch, or are you going to sit down?" Raven asked with amusement glistening in her amethyst orbs.

Molly shook her head and smiled. She sat down beside her new friend.

"I'm Molly by the way," Molly introduced herself to the two older mutants.

Kurt and Kitty grinned at the young blond adolescent.

"So like how do you know our crazy friend Raven?" Kitty asked.

"Well it's my first day of school here," Molly began.

"Thats cool," Kurt interrupted.

Raven chose to remain silent.

"I didn't have a seat and I saw an empty seat beside Raven so I decided to see if it was taken," Molly explained.

"It's not like anything special happened," Raven added as she knew she would not be able to mediate until later.

"Like don't be such a grouch Raven," Kitty commented.

Raven glared at the brunette.

"Sowhat is your guys story?" Molly asked the three mutants out of the blue.

The three mutants paled. Kurt choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"What do you mean Molly?" he nervousl asked.

Molly eyed them curiously. Did she say something to offend them?

"How do you guys know each other? Have you known each other long? Tell me about yourselves," Molly replied.

Kitty cleared her throat.

"Well my name is-" Kitty was cut off.

"Her name is Kitty Pryde. I have known her for a couple of months. She is a drama queen, a girly girl, and loves to be in the center of attention. Over there is Kurt Vegner. Kurt has known Kitty for a few years now. I have known him for as long as I've known Kitty. Kurt is a crowd pleaser, a want to be prankster, and can be very shy at times. We all live at the Xaivor Institute," Raven explained.

Kitty and Kurt looked at their friend with wide eyes.

"I am not like that!" Kitty yelled.

Kurt laughed.

"You kinda are," Kurt responded.

Kitty glared at him while crossing her arms.

"Well what Raven said about you was right," Kitty countered.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders in an aloof manor.

"I never said I didn't agree with her," he responded.

Kitty's mouth dropped open. He had her there.

Molly turned her attentions to Raven who looked away.

"Raven is the quiet type. She has a bad attitude. She is sarcastic and rude most of the time," Kitty analyzied her friend.

"That sounds like her," Molly thought out loud.

Raven blushed. She doesn't like people talking about her. She knew she had nothing good about her to say anything about.

Suddenly the bell rang signinaling lunch was over. Kurt and Kitty said their goodbyes and headed to their next class.

"I'll see you around," Molly said as a goodbye.

Raven watched her leave. Maybe Molly wasn't too bad.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

FYI: Molly is a FRIEND to Raven! I don't want people getting the wrong idea.

thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them!

REVIEW!!!


	15. The Secret is Out

**The New Recruit**

Molly and Raven hung out all the time at school. It was nice to have a friend outside the X-men. Molly still did not know about Raven's secret. Raven wasn't ready to tell her.

"I think I bombed that test," Molly spoke with a sigh.

Raven rolled her eyes. Molly could definatly be a drama queen sometimes. It was a good thing Molly's focus was acting.

"Whatever if you fail, you fail," Raven responded.

Molly giggled. She thought Raven's uptight attitude was hilarious.

"Well I'll see you at lunch," Molly waved goodbye as she stood in front of her next class.

"Bye," Raven left to her next class.

Raven, Kitty, and Kurt were already at the table when Molly arrived.

"Hi guys," Molly greeted as she sat beside Raven.

Kitty and Kurt smiled at Molly. They considered her a friend as well.

"Hey Molly, do you think like this outfit is good for a date?" Kitty asked.

Molly looked at Kitty's outfit. She was wearing tight hiphugger blue jeans and a light purple tank top.

"I think that outfit is perfect for a casual date," Molly answered.

Kitty smiled. She turned her attentions to the silent Raven.

"Why can't you like give good advice like that Raven?" Kitty asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course Kitty would say something like that.

"No because I don't care," Raven answered.

Kurt laughed. Whenver Raven and Kitty had these little squabbles, it was always hilarious.

____

The next day, Raven felt strange. She had a weird feeling that she couldn't explain. She ignored it for the time being and got ready for school like any normal day.

Kitty and Kurt noticed that Raven was unusally quiet on their way to school. They both knew that she wouldn't tell them what was wrong with her if they asked. So they remained silent. They hoped that whatever it was, it would end soon.

Raven stared out the window when she sat down. She still could not shake the strange feeling she had.

"Raven," Molly called.

Raven turned her head to the blond.

"Raven," Molly called again.

"What," Raven answered in a monotone.

Molly looked at her friend strangely.

"I've called you for the last couple of minutes. Is everything alright?" Molly asked in concern.

Raven's mask of indifference was back on her face.

"I'm fine," Raven replied.

Molly knew Raven was lying. She could tell something was bothering her friend.

The bell rang for the start of class to begin. The teacher silenced all conversation in the classroom and started the lesson.

It was lunch that things got interesting. Molly, Kurt, Kitty, and Raven were all sitting at the table like normal. Raven was still in a daze. Kitty, Kurt, and Molly kept up with their usual conversations when Raven began to act strangly.

Raven gasped for breath. It suddenly felt like her head was exploding. She pushed herself to her feet. Kitty, Kurt, and Molly jumped to their feet in concern for their friend. Raven's eyes sarted to fade to completly white. Raven screamed as she slipped out of concious.

It was a vison that affected Raven. Her concious was inside the vision in a third person. She was inside some kind of temple. There were Egyptian hirogyphics all over the walls. Raven felt a very powerful presence behind one of the walls. The wall looked like some kind of sealed door. Suddenly the door slowly opened. Raven went on guard. Whatever was on the other side of the door was evil, of that she was certain.

"It's the end," a booming voice spoke.

Raven jumped back to conciousness. Her vision was over. Raven's powers began to act up. The tables shook and floated in the air. Students screamed and ran back inside. Molly stood there frozen in awe. Raven had special powers. That made her a mutant. Kurt and Kitty jumped up and Raven to Raven's side.

"Raven!" they both shouted.

The total white of Raven's vanished.

"Breathe, it's over," Kurt whispered.

Raven closed her eyes and cleared her mind. The tables returned to their original places.

"Raven," Molly uttered.

Kitty, Kurt, and Raven turned to their blond friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Molly asked.

Raven sighed. She did not want Molly to find out this way.

"I did not want to be judged because of it," Raven answered.

Molly gave her friend a half-smile.

"You should know that I don't care about that. You are still Raven," Molly stated.

Raven smiled. It was good to know that Molly did not care about the fact that Raven was a mutuant.

Molly turned to Kitty and Kurt.

"Does that mean you two are mutants?" Molly asked.

Kitty and Kurt nodded their heads. They were gald there were more people out there that did not discriminate against mutants.

"Well that's cool," Molly spoke.

Kurt and Kirry smiled. Suddenly the bell rang. Kitty and Kurt ran off to their class. Molly noticed that Raven was still not moving.

"You coming Raven?" Molly asked.

Raven looked at her dear friend.

"Go ahead without me," Raven answered.

Molly shrugged her shoulders and ran off to her next class.

Raven closed her eyes. Why did she have an eery feeling about the mysterious vision she had?

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Big things are going to start happening....

thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them!

REVIEW!!!


	16. Friends

**The New Recruit**

That evening, Raven returned to the Mansion near dusk. After school, her and Molly had a nice long talk. Raven had to tell her the truth now that Molly had seen Raven use her powers. Molly was surprisingly understanding. Sure, she was upset that Raven lied to her. Molly kept saying true friends would have been honest. Raven explained the prejiduce views of mutants now. Molly didn't say any more about it after that.

Raven headed for her room. She knew dinner would be served in an hour, so that gave her time to clear ahead. Raven knew Jean wouldn't pester about what happened. She was grateful that Jean was her room mate rather than Kitty. No offense, she felt Kitty was a close friend, but she was nosy. Raven rolled her eyes. That was an understatment.

Raven reached her room. As usual, the door was closed. Both her and Jean were private people, and didn't like other people just walking in and poking around their things. Even Jean's boyfriend, Scott, still had to knock before entering. She grabbed the door knob, and opened the dorr. When Raven walked into the room, her eyes widened in shock. Jean was sitting on her bed, Indian style. She was wearing flanel pajama pantes and a black tank top. But what got Raven was the fact Jean was not alone. Logan was there as well. He was stitting on the bed, leaning on the wall as he faced te red-haired woman. Jean was laughing while Logan was actually smiling. Raven could see something sparkling in their orbs, but she couldn't identify it.

"Ackhem," Raven cleared her throat.

Both Logan and Jean moved their gazes to the door and the woman standing there.

"I'll leave you two alone," Raven spoke as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

After dinner Raven levitated outside on the grounds meditating. Jean had spent the last few minutes finding her. Jean sat down on the edge of the fountain and waited for her friend to acknowledge her.

"Are you going to say something or just sit there?" Raven asked while opening one eye.

Jean smiled. She noticed the mischevious half-smile appear on her friend's lips.

"Well I wanted to make sure I had your attention," Jean responded.

Raven floated back down and sat next to her friend with red hair.

"Alright," Raven spoke.

"It wasn't what you think," Jean began.

Raven grinned and back. Her hands were behind her and supporting her weight.

"What do you think I was thinking?" the purple-haired teen asked.

Jean sighed and moved to the same postion as Raven sat.

"Logan is my friend," Jean stated.

"You usually don't bring your guy friends to your room and sit on your bed," Raven responded.

The red-haired telepath shook her head. It was nice that Raven wasn't jumping to conclusions. Sure she was mentioning what she saw with an undertone, but Raven was not judging her.

"It's easy to talk Logan," Jean thought out loud.

Raven snorted. She pictured Kitty and Kurt's reactions to Jean's confession.

"Some might not agree with you," Raven added.

Jean laughed. The same pictured played in her head. It was quite amusing.

"True," Jean replied.

Raven looked at her friend. Jean's emrald orbs were dazed as she thought about something. The look reminded Raven of the one Jean had when she saw her with Logan. Maybe there was something more than meets the eye? Raven knew one thing, she couldn't tell Jean.

"Does Scott know?" Raven asked suddenly.

Jean blinked a couple of times. She seemed to be out of her daze. She glanced back at Raven and blushed.

"Scott wouldn't understand," Jean muttered more to herself than the person she was conversing with.

Raven shook her head and stood up. Jean moved so she was now sitting up straight.

"Jean just be careful," Raven warned.

Jean watched Raven begin to walk away.

"Raven wait!" Jean shouted.

Raven stopped mid-step and turned back around.

"I know you like to keep things private, but I know something is bothering you," Jean stated.

Raven raised an eyebrow. She wondered where her friend was going with this conversation.

"I know that you believe there are things you can't share," Jean explained, "but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen."

Raven's eyes widened as her mouth dropped. No one has really offered that level of friendship before. She never had a friend she could be honest with really. Her mother and the Azar were her caregivers. When she arrived on Earth, she had no memory. Now that she had gained it back, she felt more alone than ever. Then suddenly, that night she bumped shoulders with Jean ran through Raven's mind. She remebered what she saw. If there was anyone who could understand her, maybe that person was Jean.

"You know Jean, we are more alike than you realize," Raven stated rather cryptically.

Jean looked at her friend curiously. What did Raven mean by that?

"Thanks for being my friend," Raven stated as she walked back inside the mansion.

Jean looked at the spot Raven once stood. Maybe Raven had a deeper understanding of Jean than Jean herself realized. Somehow Jean knew Raven had a dark feeling of things to come.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Big things are going to start happening...

thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them!

REVIEW!


	17. Vision

**The New Recruit**

Raven groaned as Kitty pullled up to the Brotherhood's home. Why was she always the one that Kitty asked to go with her? Sure, Raven never passed any judgement on Kitty for being in love with Lance, but it's not like she was good friends with the Brotherhood. The only member she could closely call a friend was Wanda, or the Scarlet Witch. Wanda was the ony rometly interesting person. Not to mention that annoying Peitro. Couldn't that guy take a hint?

"What's with the big frown?" Kitty asked as she got out of the jeep.

Raven rolled her eyes and also got out of the jeep. She chose to ignore Kitty's idocy. Kitty had a large grin on her face and pratically skipped to the front door. The purple-haired teen shook her friend at her friend's chipper eagerness and followed her at a slower rate. Kitty waited for her stubborn friend at the door. Once Raven caught up to the happy brunette, Kitty knocked on the door. It didn't take long for someone to answer. It was Fred Dukes who answered. Kitty was hoping Lance would be the one to open the door, and Raven was grateful it wasn't Pietro.

"Hey Fred," Kitty greeted with a smile.

"Oh uh, hey Kitty," Fred responded with a blush.

Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey Fred is that Kitty?" Lance asked from the stairs.

Fred turned to face the dark-haired male. Lance continued down the stairs.

"Yep it is," Fred answered.

Fred moved out of the way, and Kitty and Raven entered the Brotherhood's home. Toad was in the kitchen, and Wanda and Pietro were in the living room arguing over what they were watching on tv. Lance jumped off the last stair and headed to the door to greet his girlfriend. He kissed his girlfriend softly on the lips and noticed Raven's presence leaning against the door frame.

"Hey baby. Hey Raven," Lance greeted.

Raven nodded her head at the Earth-bending mutant. Kitty hugged her boyfriend. Lance wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulders while she wrapped an arm around his waist. Raven followed them into the living room. Pietro and Wanda had stopped yelling at each other, but they were still glaring in silence. When they noticed everyone gathering in the living room, both brother and sister stopped their squabble, and took their seats at the couch. Kitty and Lance took the little two-sweat couch and snuggled up together. Toad sat on the floor. Fred took his favorite chair. And Raven sat down next to Wanda on the couch. Much to Raven's dismay, Pietro sat down on Raven's other side. The purple-haired teen inwardly groan. Yep, this was definatly going to be a long night.

Halfway through the movie, Raven began to feel strange. Throughout the movie she ignored Pietro and his attempts at flirting with her, and she even had some small conversations with Wanda. Raven closed her eyes. Images flooded her mind. They were all appearing at once and unable for Raven to comprehend. Unbeknowest to her, Raven was also physically squirming. The Brotherhood and Kitty stopped paying attention to the movie and focused on the purple-haired teen.

"What's wrong with her?" Lance asked.

Kitty looked baffled and worried. She didn't understand Raven's powers, but Kitty knew some how that this was not normal.

All that Raven could see was flashes of a person. A person that Raven could sense was a very powerful mutant. But never has she seen him or heard of him. And Raven had a feeling that this mutant was evil. But there was something also familiar. The visions she has been having lately, Raven was certain those visions were of this mutant.

With a sudden gasp, Raven's mind cleared. The Brotherhood and Kitty were all gathered around her. Using her powers, Raven gently pushed everyone away from her. After all she needed her room to breathe. She sat up and took several deep breaths. After calming her emotions, the purple-haired teen looked at the worried faces around her.

"Raven," Kitty uttered.

The usual unemotional mask reappeared on Raven's face.

"I'm fine," the psychic teen lied.

Kitty shook her head. She may not be a telepath like the professor or Jean or Raven, but she could still tell something was wrong.

"We need to get you back to the professor," Kitty ordered.

Raven decided not to put up a fight. She wanted answers as well. Kitty and Lance helped Raven to her feet. As soon as Raven was standing on her own two feet, she headed straight for the door. She left the house and got into the jeep.

Kitty was following close behind. When the brunette reached the door, she turned around and looked at her boyfriend. Lance gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," Kitty apologized.

Lance grabbed her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. He then smiled his usual smile at her.

"Don't be. Call me later," Lance responded.

Kitty smiled brightly. Though it took a long time to figure out, Lance was the perfect guy for her.

"Like definatly," she spoke before heading out the door and getting in the jeep as well.

Kitty got in the jeep and buckled her seatbelt. Quickly she glanced at her friend sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Please just drive," Raven pleaded.

Kitty saw that Raven's face was even paler than normal. She turned the keys in the ignition and drove off.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you guys think?

Who is it that Raven has been seeing? Is anyone safe?

Find out next time!

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!


End file.
